A Gift Worth A Thousand Words
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: InoShika; Oneshot; Shikamaru's Christmas gift was much more than Ino had bargained for.


Author's Note: Yahoo! Another story! Anyway, this is just how _some _of the rookie nine spend their Christmas. Sorry, but don't expect Chouji or Shino in this story. I just… I can't find any compatible match-ups for them. Oh, and heads up, I guess this is sort of AU, because the house described below is like those big ones. Ya know, like in St. Claire Shores or Ann Arbor. 

EDIT: As of March 9, 2008, "Christmas in Konoha" would have officially become "A Gift Worth A Thousand Words." Period. Primarily, it was a one-shot collection, but I have no ideas left. So yeah, "Christmas in Konoha" was a spur-of-the-moment thing. Sorry.

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_** A Gift Worth a Thousand Words**_

The house was filled will joy and merriment. It was warm, with an inviting fireplace lit ablaze. The air was scented with a scrumptious smelling turkey. Off to the far right in the corner, stood a towering conifer evergreen tree, decorated multihued with various ornaments and tiny bulb lights. Underneath it, gifts were huddled together so tightly, they threatened to topple over any second. Ah yes, Christmas Eve sure was swell - for some.

Ino sighed and slouched deeper into the burgundy couch. It was official - no matter how harshly she examined that hill of gifts, not one could she find signed in his name. She pursed her lips jadedly and swirled the bitter liquid in her wineglass. _'I don't know if he plans to get me anything this year.' _

She suddenly shut her eyes tightly at nerve-racking chatter. Every year… every year it was 'unanimously' decided that since there house was so 'large' and since her parents were so 'thoughtful', that her home would be the place of meeting. Therefore, every Christmas Eve, her distant relatives from around the world would meet and get 'reacquainted' with one another.

That was just a flat lie. All they'd do was meet, speak incoherently for hours on end, and go back to their hotels drunk and exhausted. Ino loved her relatives dearly, but occasionally she wished they could celebrate somewhere else so _she _was not stuck with the cleaning.

Tired with the crowded and noisy environment, she swigged what was left of the tart drink and stood. The blonde pulled the zipper on her black coat and headed toward the door, finding way through the plentiful guests.

"Ino," came the loud voice just as she opened the front door. "Where could you possibly be heading on such a fine evening?"

She sighed and tipped her head back. "God mom, it's hardly past six. You couldn't possibly be drunk already."

"Of course not! I'm perfectly sober. Now, where are _you _going?"

"Ugh," The blonde kunoichi rolled her eyes and passed through the open cavity. "…out!" She replied her mother, hating the fact she was still interrogated at twenty-five.

Slamming the door behind her, a damp chunk of white fluff fell upon her head. When she huffed, a puff of white mist lingered momentarily before disappearing.

This Christmas -Eve- was not going as she had planned.

x-X-x

Every tiny white piece of fluffy snow that fell upon his exposed skin felt like a thousand needles. He concealed the minor pain, and didn't bother to burrow face into his hood when an icy wind blew. The shirker swiftly brushed his face off as the amount of crystallized flakes covering his body threatened to engulf.

Shikamaru never once pondered why he wasn't with his family this Christmas eve. He insisted to lie in the bitter cold, and watch dim gray clouds. Maybe there was the fact that he couldn't see a clear sky, or maybe it was because it was always just so damn cold. But for one reason or another, this was his most hated season.

He sighed, releasing white steam between numbed lips. Although he disliked the season, it didn't stop him from loving the holiday. Every single year, she got him something. If a watch, or simple cologne, she would always get him something. He, as smart as he may be, never once wondered why she even put in the effort. After all, maybe she enjoyed buying him gifts and not expecting anything but a mere 'thank you' in return. Oh, how naïve he was.

However, this time, there was something extraordinary planned. Finally, after all her gifts, she would get her something in return. Something that would surpass every of her past gifts. Something that they _both_ could enjoy.

Ah, yes, This Christmas was destined to be _very _special for him and his 'sweetheart'.

x-X-x

Snow crunched beneath the blonde's boots as she walked at what seemed as almost a subzero temperature. Every bone was sore at the weather, which stiffened her joints. She shoved hands into her pockets approaching the outskirts of the village.

After moments of painful walking, she came upon the searched item… better yet person. When she spoke in a shivering voice, it was drier than expected. "Sh-Shikamaru…"

Sitting up, the fluff compiling atop his chest fell to join the rest. He turned behind him to see his teammate trembling softly. "Ino…" He trailed off before his eyes went straight. And for the first time in his life, he was worried. "…what the hell are you doing?"

"Well," she forced a smile, although chilly air directed her to do otherwise. "I just wanted to—" Ino shook her head as if to be nonchalant and trudged to sit beside him. —_see you._

There was an awkward silence between their dense, freezing cold atmosphere. Shikamaru stared at her pale form - however her eyes were shimmering in joy, staring at the nothingness of the sky. She was happy that she was with him. Even if they said nothing, she was still happy that she could at least be in his presence.

Without warning, the male forced her upper body onto his chest. "Seriously Ino," he spoke, voice dragging. "Are you trying to kill yourself? What makes you think you can withstand this type of weather?"

Once again hearing nothing but silence, he sounded, "Hmm?"

Amazingly, in this temperature, she was warm -- many thanks went to her blush and butterflies. Finally, she decided to respond.

"It was because of the tree and all the gifts under it. But mostly, because I didn't see one in your name… again. I don't really mind but… don't you think of me at all…?"

"Ino—" The shirker began, only to be cut short when she pushed away from his body and stared up at him.

"You can get me anything… anything to say that you're thinking of me."

"Ino—"

"God, even a pair of socks would be good enough!"

"Ino—"

"Anything to show you care!"

"Don't ever for an instant doubt that I care." He spoke instantly. "And about the gifts… I'm so-… I apo-… sor—" Shikamaru averted his gaze to falling snowflakes falling upon the village. _Damn this apologizing thing is hard. What a drag. _"I'm sorry Ino. I don't have an excuse… only that I don't believe gifts should define peoples' relationships."

Azure eyes were downcast on the lap she partially sat on. "A simple card… all I want is your acknowledgement in return."

Although he knew chances of feeling anything was slim, and with his arm across her back for support, he pulled her forward for an unexpected, icy kiss.

Ino's eyes widened and for the first time in a few moments, she was hot. _Really _hot. In truth, her cheeks were burning with passion. Soon, she eased into him and allowed frosty lashes to flutter shut. Much to his disappointment, she pulled away before it got any deeper. The blonde suddenly felt the urge to sniff and rested her cheek against his chest.

"I don't want our tongues to get stuck together."

"_Right_." He breathed into the bitter cold. Before long, a playful smirk crossed his features. "'Acknowledgement' enough for you?"

"Shut up."

"Ino," Shikamaru shoved her gently as she began to doze in the warmth of his body. "Tell me what you think of this."

Turning a weary head, her mouth fell agape catching a glimpse of the solitaire held out between his numb thumb and index finger. "Y-you're kidding."

No, he wasn't. Seeing the gift, she could already tell… she knew what he expected… what he had to ask her…. The gift alone was worth a thousand words.

She turned back to him, azure eyes glittering. "Shikamaru… th-that's not for me. S-say it isn't." Covering her month, the blonde suppressed a squeal and turned back to the expensive item. "you…didn't…"

He took a deep breath and stared down at her. "Okay, so I'm not the romantic of guys, but…" another deep breath. "Ino, I'm asking for your hand in marriage."

The florist quickly gathered herself and stood from his lap. "This… this isn't the type of question you just spring on someone! I don't… I don't know what to say…how to…respond…"

The male shirker stood as well, only allowing him to stare down at her. "It's a yes or no question - answer it." He brought the ring back up to her face.

"I-" The reply came almost hastily, but she then took close examination at his face. This was the same man, the same lazy, irresponsible, inconsiderate man - the same man she loved without end. She took a deep breath. "Shikamaru… I'd _love _to marry you."

He smirked. "Good." The solitaire went on the fourth finger of her left hand. She held this same hand out and stared at it amidst all the _still _falling snow in the background.

"I'm…engaged. I really am engaged." Throwing chilly hands against her mouth she squealed, "I'm engaged! My parents… I have to tell my parents. I think I want a spring wedding or… a summer at best. Oh my God, this is un-freakin-believable!"

Without sparing him another glance, she quickly headed back into the village.

Shikamaru smiled and shoved hands into his pockets, successfully resisting the urge to smile at himself. _Maybe she forgot who she was actually marrying. Well, Merry Christmas 'sweetheart'._

Yes, it was true that he wasn't too fond with the winter season.

However, Nara Shikamaru would always love Yamanaka Ino because every Christmas Eve from then on was their anniversary.

* * *

****

Owari

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know, anniversaries are generally celebrated on the day _of_ but I felt like making it the day of engagement. So _please_, don't leave any reviews attempting to correct that. However, con-crit is acceptable. 


End file.
